


saccharine (wanna hug you like a bunny, sting you like a bee)

by gayskull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, all their friends are idiots, annie desperately needs human attention, idk how do plot, mikasa is kinda a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: annie meets mikasa on a train, she find she's much more infatuating than most people, and definitely more interesting than essayscollege au
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	saccharine (wanna hug you like a bunny, sting you like a bee)

Annie sighed as she sat down leaning against the window of the train, looking out at other passengers getting on and the sun setting in the background of the train station. Her new schedule was tiring, finishing her school days at six in the evening was beginning to get to her. She should thank her morning shift at the library for that. Her junior year in university had just started and she's already tired of her classes. 

She stretched out and began to get out her laptop. At least her summer internship was over with, she didn't like being ordered around by the other people in the company. She did too much for it just being an internship, she did less at her actual paying job than she did for the internship. She didn't even get to do any hands on work, so she could pretty much count that as a bad but necessary experience. Now she just needs to finish her essay on the matter and be done with it. 

As she started up her laptop she felt a presence sanding above her. She looked up to see a girl with short, silky black hair, her eyes locked onto Annie's, they were so dark, practically black, and sharp. She was wearing a hoodie from her university, so she assumed she was also a student there, despite never seeing her before. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, immediately cursing her tone, she always sounded so rude. 

"Can I sit here?" The girl's voice was cold and hushed, it made Annie feel better about the way hers came across. 

She looked at the seat next to her where her school bag was, placed there to keep others from coming along and sitting next to her. She really wanted to say no, but something tells her the girl wouldn't try for conversation so she nodded. She could handle a silent girl for one day. 

"Thank you." The girl said before taking a seat. 

The girl's presence was cold, not just in the way she held herself, the way she smelled too. It was a heavenly aroma of mint and chamomile, the way her black hair hung in front her face made her even more enticing. It was a flawless abyss, she's never seen hair so silky and dark. She always kept hers in a bun, she hated her hair hanging in her face all the time. 

She began to work on her essay, trying to ignore the girl's presence. The girl didn't say anything, or do anything, she just sat there, fiddling with her black painted nails and staring at the seat in front of them. She must've felt Annie's eyes glued to her, because she turned and looked her in the eyes. 

She had pretty, sharp almond shaped eyes, void of any emotion, her nose was nice, Annie's was far too big, not that she cared too much. Her lips were pink and full, glazed over with either lip gloss or chapstick. Annie couldn't tell. 

She immediately looked away, she wasn't about to be caught ogling a stranger. She tried to snap herself out of this behavior, she needed to focus on writing this essay. Even if the experience was awful she couldn't shell out on it, the company expressed interest in hiring her after graduating, she was apparently a hard worker and the engineer she worked under liked her 'spunk'. If the essay went well she could possibly have a good position there after university. 

She sighed. There was a lot to think about. She began to shut off her laptop and put it away as the girl got up. 

"This is my stop." She looked at Annie with her sharp eyes. "Thank you."

She couldn't stop thinking about her the entire way to her train stop, she was a very interesting girl. Much more interesting than an essay that she didn't care about for a shitty internship she didn't like. Maybe she'd ask to sit next to her again. Maybe. 

"Hello, can I sit here again?" 

Annie's not going to admit she'd spend the last few minutes aboard the train wondering if she'd come by and ask to sit next to her again. And she certainly won't admit how her heart jumped to her throat as she saw her walk down the aisle towards the back seat. She will admit she's excited she's here, life's been pretty boring. She's pretty sure her roommates are fucking and her relationship with her dad is shit. Junior year sucks so far. She needs something new and interesting. 

"Sure." Annie made sure to use a less harsher tone this time. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Annie twindled on her phone while the girl sat there emotionless again. She almost wanted to text her friend Hitch, but she's sure she'd only make fun of her and encourage her to 'get some'. The girl hasn't one brain cell in her head, half of her classmates think she slept with the members of the college board so she'd make it into university. 

Finally she cleared her throat and spoke. "So, why are you asking to sit here?" 

Shit, that sounded rude. She could've asked in a more polite way. The girl turned to stare at her, she didn't seem offended, it was like she almost felt no emotion at all. Void eyes. 

"There's a guy, he keeps bothering me." She said. "I could kick his ass, but I promised my family I wouldn't get into fights, so I decided to start sitting away from my usual seat." 

Annie's eyes widened slightly. Not the response she was expecting. Her voice sounded nice when she spoke, it was soft, like it was when she'd ask to sit with her, but it began to get sort of rough as she talked more. Her voice matched her presence perfectly. 

Annie looked her up and down, she had a bigger build than she did, she definitely looked like she could kick someone's ass. "Do you get into fights often?" 

She hummed, looking down at her boots. "I wouldn't call them fights, I have these two friends, trouble always seems to find them, I just keep them safe." 

She locked eyes with Annie. "Really it's just me protecting those two, the fights are never fair, I always win." 

Her voice was sort of emotionless as she spoke, there wasn't a hint of pride in her voice, just her stating a fact. She always wins. It made every inch of Annie's body feel electric. 

As they looked into each other's eyes Annie felt a hitch in her throat. She's never spoken to anyone like her before. She's definitely interesting, and kind of scary. The way she held herself was intimidating. Maybe that was how other people saw Annie, she looked menacing, her friends often told her she walks around like she's looking for a fight. Not this girl, she looked effervescent, calm and beautiful from afar, though upon closer look she looked like a predator stalking its prey. 

Annie leaned back. "Hmm, I've gotten into a few fights as a kid, after those no one messed with me."

The girl smirked. "Yeah, you look frightening, I think I'd still want to fight you though, just to see who would win."

Annie gave her a small smile. Back home her dad ran a martial arts studio for adults, her dad always forced her to train with him and the other members. She never liked the training, she was just as small as a kid as she was now, she would get taken down easily and couldn't pick up on any of moves. Eventually when she started to get it down she noticed how her father would praise her, how he would look at her with pride like he never had before. So she worked hard, and before she turned twelve she could take down a man half her size in a matter of seconds. 

"No offense, I think I'd have you beat." Annie said. 

The girl hummed and crossed her legs, she stared at her nails again. Unlike yesterday they weren't chipped, a new coat of nail polish had been painted over it, they were glossy and almost like everything else about the girl, they were perfect. 

"Well I guess we'll never know, I don't intend to fight anyone anytime soon, but if I do, I'll let you know." She turned and gave her a dull expression, but her eyes were shining. 

Eventually the train came to a halt and the conductor announced over the intercom that they had made their first stop. The girl began to stand up and slung her back across her body. Annie bit her lip, she wanted to talk to her more, surprisingly. All her life she's been known as a loner, it's a wonder she has friends in the first place. For her to be so open and willing to talk to someone new was beyond her comprehension. 

Before she walked down the aisle of the train car, the girl turned to Annie and held out her hand. "I'm Mikasa, would it be okay if I sat with you tomorrow?" 

Annie looked at her outstretched hand before looking back up at her. Mikasa. She'd never heard a name like that before, it was pretty and it fit the mysterious girl so perfectly. 

She took her hand. "My name is Annie, yes, it would be fine if you sat with me again tomorrow."

Annie watched as she walked down the train car, her heavy combat boots made the metal floor creak and bang. It would be more than fine if she sat with her again tomorrow, as a matter of fact Annie couldn't wait to speak to her again.


End file.
